


Falling to Pieces

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: “-Jedi Knight!” The queen, Miraj Scintel, was the one speaking. Her gold jewlery glimered in the sun as she continued to talk with Anakin and Ahsoka by her side. Obi-Wan continued to be paraded into the arena, pushed around if he wasn’t moving quite fast enough for the guards’ liking. “My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi! They are no different from others we have forced into submission. For they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate! Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic. The Jedi Order is weak and we will help break it.”ORObi-Wan's perspecive in "A Rock and a Hard Place"-Day 3: Manhandled |Forced to their Knees| Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Falling to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the title is more of a joke I find funny than anything else

There wasn’t any part of Obi-Wan’s body that wasn’t aching. His leg and ribs especially, but also his arm, head, stomach, knees… Everything. He tried to ignore it as he stood in front of the guards, but he couldn’t help curling in to try and alleviate some of it. 

He hadn’t expected this mission to go south, or at least not this quickly, and not quite in this way. To be captured and used as entertainment for the Zygerrians would drastically slow their mission down at best, and cost all of their lives at the worst. 

Obi-Wan shifted on his feet. The guards were holding him just behind a large door, waiting for some kind of signal would be his guess. There weren’t that many of them now, but they were armed with shock prods and Obi-Wan could barely move. If he could incapacitate one of the guards and steal their prod he might stand a chance of escaping, but it would be close. There was no guarantee that he could actually defeat the others as well, they could simply overwhelm him and cause Obi-Wan further damage in the long run. 

The doors opened just as Obi-Wan decided to wait, almost as if they could hear his thoughts. Obi-Wan had to shield his eyes from the harsh sun as the guards pushed him into the dusty arena and out into sight of the crowd. 

“-Jedi Knight!” The zygerrian queen, Miraj Scintel, was the one speaking. Her gold jewlery glimered in the sun as she continued to talk with Anakin and Ahsoka by her side. Obi-Wan tried to look at the crowds to spot Rex as he was paraded into the arena, pushed around if he wasn’t moving quite fast enough for the guards’ liking, but the sun shine too bright. “My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi! They are no different from others we have forced into submission. For they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate! Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic. The Jedi Order is weak and we will help break it.” 

Obi-Wan grit his teeth at the queen's words, but forced himself to look away towards Anakin. They caught eyes Anakin and Obi-Wan sowly shook his head 'no'. He knew what Anain wanted to do- rush forward and save Obi-Wan- but he was thankful that Anakin was at least thinking this through. Obi-Wan had been caught but they could still continue with the mission. They couldn't have a rescue right now. 

“But that is not all!” The queen continued. Anakin broke eye contact with Obi-Wan to watch the queen. The only news Obi-Wan could think of that would rival the capture of a Jedi General would be- “We also seem to have with us the famed Hero With No Fear and his student, Anakin Skywalker! The full team,” she smirked, showing off her sharpened teeth. Obi-Wan could hear the faintest scuffle and Anakin looking panicked. A faint _“Ahsoka!”_ could be heard and the queen turned toward Anakin to speak. Seconds later she addressed the audience once more. 

“Bring forward the girl!” Another cue, and the door across from the one Obi-Wan had entered through opened. 

Obi-Wan watched as on the other side of the arena, a small twi’lek girl was paraded in. She looked just as bad as Obi-Wan himself was. She had a few scraps of clothes hanging off of her body and even those had tears in them. Her blue skin was bloodied and it was obvious that she hadn’t been fed for quite some time. 

They caught eyes for just a moment as they stood across from each other. She must have had some inkling of what was going on because her eyes were fearful and yet accepting. She knew what was coming and she was afraid but she had accepted her fate. 

“And now the great Jedi General Anakin Skywalker is presented with a choice. There are two in the arena now. Which will you choose to survive? Your master, or the slave? Who do the Jedi value more, an innocent life or one of their own?” 

_Anakin would what-_

The queen waved her hand and Obi-Wan was kicked in the back of his knees and slammed to the ground. As he tried to catch his breath Obi-Wan’s hair was grabbed by one of the guards and his head snapped back. His entire body was jarred from the rough treatment. Obi-Wan tried to twist out of his captor’s grip but it just caused a tighter grip in his hair and he let out a small grunt. 

Obi-Wan froze as a collar snapped into place around his neck. He recognized the feeling of the cold metal from- a long time ago, from just before he became a padawan. It was a time he didn’t like to think about. Yet the memories came rushing back anyway, of the same (not the same, it's a different time, place, collar-) being put around his neck, threatening to blow any moment. 

Obi-Wan forced the panic deep down into his chest and out of the way. There were more important things to deal with now, like escaping. There would be time later. There never was. 

Right now, Anakin was being forced to choose who would die. Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan could see the girl who had been chosen bow her head. Her defeated look-

The position Obi-Wan’s own head was still held in gave him the opportunity to lock eyes with his former padawan. He could almost see the way his thoughts battled each other. A Jedi considered all life to be sacred, valuable, and to save a life was one of the greatest things one could do with their own. 

Even if it cost them their own. 

Obi-Wan was a Jedi, though he might not be the best, and he was willing to die to save another. 

Still looking at Anakin he reached out through to him and glanced over to the girl. Could Obi-Wan even call himself a Jedi if he chose himself over another? Could he live with himself? 

Anakin tore his eyes from Obi-Wan’s and looked to the girl for a minute. He felt sick and Obi-Wan could understand why. As a former slave, looking down at his former master- and oh, how those words sounded different now- and a current slave, having to choose between them. Obi-Wan tried to soothe those feelings away. He never made it a point to tell Anakin how much he cared for him, but now he bared himself and pushed love at him. Acceptance of his fate, warmth, anything to try and combat the cold Obi-Wan could feel growing around Anakin. 

Like a fire in a snowstorm it quickly faded, and left both of them feeling colder than before. 

Everyone was waiting to see who the Jedi would choose. His fellow Jedi, the other half of ‘The Team’? Or the slave girl, worth nothing in the eyes of the zyggerrians and the fellow slavers? 

Anakin was taking too long to decide. Obi-Wan was alright with dying- there was much more he wanted to do and say but he was at peace with his life and ready to join the Force, see Qui-Gon again. He would be alright, and he knew Anakin would be as well with time. Maybe even better off, without Obi-Wan around. 

The queen raised a finger and Obi-Wan only had a split second to think why before he found out. 

Obi-Wan screamed as more pain coursed through him. Electricity ran through every vein and set it on fire. His thoughts were scattered into the Force as the pain that was already sinking into his bones compounded a thousand times over. He tried to block the still- open bond with Anakin, though he was sure some still leaked through. 

When it was finally over Obi-Wan laid gasping in the sand. Once again he was facing the twi’lek, both of them laying face down in the sand. By the reactions of the audience Obi-Wan could tell Anakin had made his choice. He relaxed as he prepared himself. 

Obi-Wan had been ready to pass on for a long time. He wished it had been under better circumstances and in a better time, but at least he'd been able to say goodbye to one person. 

Across from him the girl smiled bitterly at him as a long beep filled the silence. He closed his eyes to prepare for the boom and slight pain that would follow. 

Instead, Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped open as the explosion came from the other side of the arena. Bright red blood misted in the air where the slave’s head once was. _No, no..._ He didn’t want to believe it, but he could, all too easily. Anakin, his padawan who’d always struggled with letting go. A part of Obi-Wan must have expected this. He wasn’t as surprised as he should have been. 

Obi-Wan craned his neck up towards the balcony. He could just make out the queen, standing tall and smug, with Anakin beside her. He looked like a strong breeze could push him over, like one touch would shatter him. Anakin was horrified by the death of the slave, the one that he had chosen- but he didn’t look sorry. Not in the slightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one honestly felt a little tricky! I had both docs open at the same time and would edit one to match the other, but even knowing where it was going it was... hard to write. Some things still feel a bit off, but! I had fun writing it and I hope you liked reading it!
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
